


The mouse, the bunny, and the potato

by Little_Sweetie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hetalia, Other, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Romance, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sweetie/pseuds/Little_Sweetie
Summary: You rush to see your two lovers after not seeing them for a while.
Relationships: Germany (Hetalia)/Reader, Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The mouse, the bunny, and the potato

**Author's Note:**

> Ahead of time, I used Reverso Converso as a translator since I don’t speak Italian or German. I apologize for any mistakes!  
> (And yes, there will be translations!)
> 
> Another thing, this is the first Hetalia fic I’ve written, so I also apologize for mistakes in the characters and such!
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! <3

You run down the street, panting. You’re feet hit the pavement as the town soars by. Looking up, you see the path to the outskirts of your little town. 

With a wide smile you slow down as you reach the opening of the dirt path. It’s been flattened out by people walking out there to take photos of the town. You can see the entire town from there.

After catching your breath, you smile and get back to running. You listen intently to the noise surrounding you. The thumps of your feet against the earth, the sound of your heart beating, the wind in the trees, the birds and little streams hidden within the trees and grass. It’s all beautiful, especially on sunny days like this.

You reach closer to your destination. And soon enough you begin to hear two familiar voices. Two familiar voices with distinct accents. Italian and German. An even wider smile placing itself on your lips you begin to laugh.

In seconds, they come into your view. The blond and blue-eyed german, and the brown and brown eyed Italian. “Feli!!! Ludwig!!!” You call out to them happily. 

As they turn to you, you tackle them both with a hug. “Cuore mio!!! It’s-a so nice to see you again!!!” Feliciano says brightly, copying your smile. They both return your hug, wrapping their arms around you.  
(Translation: My heart)

“Hallo, Hase. How have you been?”

“Gioia, Schatz! I’ve been good, but missing you guys!” You chuckle softly as you see the German man flush slightly, still unused to the pet name. You let the two go, and so does Ludwig, but Feliciano keeps an arm around your waist. “How have you two been?”  
(Translation: Joy, Treasure)

“We’ve been-a doing great, but we-a miss you so much!!!” Feliciano cries out as he hugs you again, you quickly find it somewhat difficult to breath.

“Maus, Hase can’t breathe.” Ludwig states somewhat flatly, loosening his lover’s arms enough so his other lover can have their proper intake of oxygen. Yet in his eyes there’s a sparkle of love and amusement. “Maus is still running away from his training.”  
(Translation: Mouse, Bunny)

“It’s-a not my fault it’s-a too difficult! Cuore mio, tell Patatino that he-a should go easy on me!”  
(Translation: Little Potato)

You laugh. “Schatz, go a bit easier on Gioia. Start slowly and steadily, bring up the pace for him.” You automatically go and kiss Feliciano’s cheek. He happily starts peppering your face in kisses in thanks. “Gioia!” You laugh out heartily.

“I vill try.” He replies. “But next time you vill train with us.”

“Alright!” Sparing a glance at the German, you whisper something in Feliciano’s ear. He grins even wider, if possible, and nods rapidly. 

Ludwig looks at you both, somewhat suspicious. “Vhat do you two have planned?”

“1...”

“2...”

“Vhat are you both counting down to-“

“-THREE!!!” 

The two of you jump into Ludwig’s arms, he instinctively holds into you both. You and your Gioia begin to pepper his face in kisses, holding him tightly. The two of you laugh as his face becomes bright red. So red it would certainly put a certain man’s tomatoes to shame.

He looks at the both of you and kisses your guy’s foreheads while mumbling. “Gott ihr zwei, seid vorsichtig... Ich liebe euch beide...”  
(Translation: God you two, be careful. I love you both.)

“Anche noi ti amiamo, lo nostra prezioso patatino!” Felicano exclaims happily.  
(Translation: We love you too, our precious little potato!)

“And we promise to at least be a little careful! Right Gioia?”

“Si!”

“You two are lucky zat I love you both.” He sighs, but a small smile forms on his face nonetheless. He sits down against a large tree, setting you both down on either side of him.

“And we love you too!” You chirp with a laugh.

Felicano begins to yawn. “I’m tired... How about we-a take a nap?”

“Sounds good to me, what about you Schatz?”

He thinks for a second. “Alright, as long as I have meine Hase und meine Maus.”

You and Felicano cheer before laughing and wrapping your arms around Ludwig. In turn he wraps his arms around your guy’s shoulders, kissing the tops of your heads. “Gut geschlafen.”

“Sogni d’oro!” Feliciano holds your hand, you happily hold it back.

“Sleep well.” You mumble happily, drifting off into a peaceful slumber with your two lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought all the different pet names were cute, I hope you didn’t mind my choices!
> 
> Have a lovely day or night this Roaring 20s 2: Electric Boogaloo!


End file.
